We're Not Monsters
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: Tori keeps a diary because she's forced to. Jade keeps a diary because it's how she vents. What happens when they swap on accident?
1. Better Than Acting Like A Monster

_**So, I've had this idea for a while. I've been watching Bitten and Being Human on Netflix, so a lot of the supernatural aspects come from those two shows. Totally AU (for the most part) and most likely OOC characters as well.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, Being Human, Bitten, Netflix, or anything of that sort.**

_Blood. Blood everywhere. It haunts my dreams. I see it every time I close my eyes. There's no escape from it. Not for me._

_See, I'm a vampire and, as you may already know from all the glamorized vampires they show on TV, blood is essential to our existence. I may not be one of those bloodthirsty, inhumane leeches but I still need to feed. Our bodies get paler and paler while our veins become more prominent until we black out and wake up later on in puddles of blood while the ground's littered with bits of humans, animals, pretty much anything with blood running through their veins. It's a sort of survival instinct, like the adrenaline rush you get during a house fire._

_Was there a point to this? I think I had a point. Oh well, I have eternity to remember it._

_I gotta go feed now, the hospital just had a blood drive and it's the only chance we get to swipe some of the blood bags._

_~T_

I sigh, putting away my notebook. Why do I have to write in that stupid thing, anyway? Not like anyone's gonna check it. I could write "It's all Obama's fault" over and over and no one would be the wiser.

'Tori! Come on, we gotta go before they lock up the bags!' Trina calls up to me.

With a sigh, I get up and walk at a leisurely pace down the stairs, smiling when Trina glares at me for not hurrying. We shoot out of the door, blurs of color streaking the scenery to the hospital. It's not how vampires are believed to live, but it's better than acting like a monster, right?

_**Short, I know. The first two chapters will be short because it's just setting things up. My intention is to have them write their personal thoughts in a diary of sorts, Tori being forced to keep one while Jade just kinda writes down her feelings to vent. They might not write in them in all of the chapters, but that's the plan. Just wanted to get this idea out there and see if I can keep it up. Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye**_


	2. God, I'm Starving

**_Two updates in one night, wow. Getting better. I know they're both short, but they're just to set stuff up and give a little bit of insight into our two favorite girls and what their lives are like. Not much else to tell, so here's Jade's little diary thing._**

_God, I'm starving. Then again, werewolves are always starving. Well, not ALWAYS, just most of the time. Contrary to popular belief, we don't change exclusively on the full moon. We just have no control of it then. The other 29 days, we have total control over when we transform as well as while we're wolves. It takes patience and practice to gain that kind of control, though. Our transformations are linked to our emotions the first time we transform. Over time, once you learn to master your emotions and become one with your wolf (which involves a whole lot of meditation and soul searching), it's not a bad life. Senses are sharper, reflexes are quicker, instincts more prominent...you just can't have any lasting relationships because you're a danger to anyone you let in._

_Wow, instead of venting my emotions like I usually do, I wrote all about the curse I was born under. My sister thinks it's a blessing, but it's not something I'd ask Santa for on my Christmas list or something. If I hadn't been born like this, I'd probably piss off a vampire to end this curse. It has its perks, sure...but being a slave to the full moon and never having ANY lasting relationships with anyone...that isn't a life I'd ask for._

_~J_

Closing my notebook and putting it in my desk, I get up and walk downstairs. I can smell the coffee and food my sister made about ten minutes ago. God, I'm fucking starving!

_**I figured werewolves would be hungry constantly because why the hell not? It's my fanfiction, I can do what I want. There's probably some logistics, but I'm not gonna look into it. It sounded fun and I've only seen one fanfiction where a were-animal was constantly hungry and it was a Bellice fic where Bella was a werecat and her and her clan were constantly starving. Anyways, hope you guys are somewhat enjoying this so far. Hasta luego, mi pastelitos. Good damn bye**_


	3. Crap! Crap! Crap! Tori Version

**_I changed this chapter because I there were a few subtle details that didn't match up with the story later on. If you're new, then continue on. If you're back here to reread it, sorry for the inconvenience._**

**Tori POV**

'Trina, hurry up! I can't be late again!' I swear, even with supernatural speed she's the slowest being in existence when it comes to her appearance.

'If you're so worried about being late, why don't you just run to school? I know how much you like to run.' Trina asks me, walking down the stairs while putting her earrings in.

'That's...not a bad idea, actually. Thanks Trina.' We move too fast for regular humans to see, so it shouldn't be a problem. Those small breezes that last for a few seconds and then stop suddenly? That's a vampire running past you.

I'm out the door before she can say another word. Running's always been a nice way to clear my head, even when I was human. But that was a very long time ago...

I make it to school in 5 minutes, making sure no one sees me stop. Can't let anyone think I popped out of thin air, right? Anyways, I walk into the school and head straight to my locker. I only have about 5 minutes until class starts. I'm walking to my first class when I literally slam into someone, sending both of us to the floor and our books flying in every direction.

'Watch where you're going, Vega!' Crap...just my freaking luck. How could I not know it was Jade? I can usually smell her across the school. Only person who smells like mint, lavender, and dog. Every time I ask her about the dog smell, she says she owns a dog and can't get the smell out of her clothes. Though, I have a suspicion as to what the smell really comes from.

'Sorry, Jade.' I try picking up both of our things as quick as _humanly_ possible *wink wink*

To my surprise, she sighs and helps me pick up our stuff, putting mine in one small stack and hers in another. I've never seen Bad Ass Jade West willingly help someone she doesn't like. I can see she has a dislike for me, so what gives?

She grabs her small stack and leaves as soon as all of our books are gathered up, not a single word in farewell. That's more like the Jade West I know and love...wait, did I just think that? Shaking my head, I head to my first class.

All of my morning classes fly by, as well as lunch and the rest of my classes. Soon, it was time for me to go home. Running around California but staying relatively close to home, I think about a few things. When I was turned, I was 19. I was the maid to the daughter of the Count of Savory, Umberto I, in 1006. I took the job, not knowing what I was getting myself into. For a year, I worked without incident until one night, his daughter lost control and fed from me. She was my best friend and her name was Alessandra. Thinking she'd killed me, she wept as she stole into the woods and left me for the wolves. I never saw either of them since that night.

When I found Trina, she was 21. She was one of the victims of the famous Spanish Influenza. I had been passing through when I saw her running around, searching for a doctor. Her husband, Christopher, was infected and she was determined to save him. She didn't know she was infected as well until she collapsed in the street, fever reaching deadly levels. She didn't deserve this, no one did. I knew I couldn't save everyone, but I saw something in Trina, so I turned her. She was angry that I saved her because I "allowed her husband to die", but eventually she got passed her grief and forgave me as time went on.

We live by ourselves, but every time we move, we compel humans that bare a resemblance to us and pass as their children. Holly and David are our parents this time. Being an ancient vampire, I have more money than I know what to do with, so even though the house is under Holly and David's name, they don't live here and I pay for everything. We only see them when it's school related. Trina insisted we come to California because she wanted to try getting into the movie industry. Come to think of it, that's probably the reason she enrolled us in Hollywood Arts...

'Are you coming inside, or do you need to be reinvited?' Trina teases, opening the door. I hadn't realized I made it home.

Smiling, I walk past my sister and plop on the couch. 'I don't think that would happen unless I was uninvited.'

She sinks in the space next to me before positioning herself to where she's laying on my lap. 'You know more about this than I do...though I'm pretty smart too.'

I chuckle and run my fingers through her hair. 'Yes you are, Katrina...I've been at this longer than you have, so it's only natural for me to be more knowledgeable than you. You'll get there very soon, don't you worry.'

'Have you been writing in your journal?' Trina asks, turning onto her back to look at me.

I nod, my fingers twisting in her hair. 'I still don't get the point of keeping that wretched thing.'

'You've been around for centuries, babe...even vampire memory isn't perfect so whatever you can write down would be helpful to you.' I hate when she's right...

I nod, my fingers stilling in her hair. 'As much as I see no point in doing so...you're right.'

'Even though you're centuries older than me, I still feel the need to take it upon myself to be your older sister. That means taking care of you in any way I can.' She sits up and turns to me. 'Now, I'm gonna go take a long bubble bath. Call if you need me.'

She kisses my head and goes upstairs. Smiling, I take out my journal notebook and open it up. However, it's not my handwriting that greets me.

_I finally finished my first full moon as a grown wolf. The lack of control made me thankful for the cage they put me in before the change, but I just wish I could remember what happened during. The only thing I recall is an overwhelming sense of loneliness that I don't understand. Ugh, now I have to start working on my self control and stuff..._

_~J_

I'd know that handwriting anywhere. Crap...this just proves my theory about Jade. She's not just a werewolf, she's a pureblood.

_**I actually researched Count Umberto I and he had a son, Amadeus I, but for the sake of this story, let's say he had a daughter. Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye.**_


	4. Crap! Crap! Crap! Jade Version

_**Hey guys. So, my computer's been super slow lately and I was staying with my brother this weekend or I would've had this up on Friday. This takes place the same time as the last chapter, only from Jade's side instead of Tori's.**_

_**Scotty: That depends on under what circumstances. If it's during the full moon, then a pureblood werewolf would have an advantage since they go mainly by instinct. If the vampire were really powerful and stuff, then I guess the vampire. I'm trying to decide whether or not I want there to be clans and royal vampires and stuff like the other stories but I'm not sure yet...**_

_**Anenan: I'll try not to leave this story incomplete. I love writing supernatural stuff like this because you get to let your imagination go as long as it makes sense with the story.**_

**Jade POV**

'Jade, hurry up! Breakfast is getting cold!' My sister Nicole shouts from downstairs.

'I'm coming!' I call back, putting on my black lace fingerless gloves.

I start walking down the stairs when I hear footsteps behind me. One...no two sets, running down the hall. Bracing myself, I catch my little brother Rain on my back back before whipping around, one arm holding Rain while the other catches my little sister Tawny.

'Have to be sneakier than that, Munchkins.' I smile, putting down my siblings.

'Just cause your wolf senses have come in already...' Rain pouts, crossing his arms.

'You only have, what? Another year until you're 13? Nicole wasn't the most patient person either, but she made it.' I smile and we walk to the kitchen.

We all eat and then I head out to school with Nicole. It takes us a few minutes and a coffee stop before we pull into my usual parking space. We get out and I give her a hug before we go our separate ways. I walk to my locker and get all the books I need for the morning, my first class' books in hand, and walk off. I don't get far, however, when I collide with someone. I sniff and smell vanilla, oranges, and jasmine...yep, Vega. Tori, not Trina. Trina smells like jasmine, hairspray, and something metallic.

'Watch where you're going, Vega!' I chance a glance in her direction and see her start gathering our books.

'Sorry, Jade.'

I sigh and help her pick up our books, sorting them into two piles. I'm a touch OCD sometimes, so they all have to be in order and not just thrown there. As for my out of character behavior...I kinda, sorta, maybe have a tiny, itty, bitty crush on Vega. When a wolf likes someone, they get really protective and constantly wanna be around them. It's taken me everything I have to push my nature down since she got here. I mean, Beck and I aren't together anymore, but there's always that one chance she might be human and I can't risk that. Anyways, when we're done, I pick up my books and walk off without another word.

Morning classes go on, then lunch, then afternoon classes. After school, Nicole and I are walking to my car when we hear Cat calling me.

'What's up, Kitty Cat?' I ask, smiling at my best friend. Out of character, I know. My wolf really likes Cat, so I can't help but feel happy when I'm around her. It's the wolf.

'Wanna have a sleep over tonight? I could use some girl time, and not the kind I had last night.' She winks and Nicole bursts into a fit of giggles, though not quite falling into a full on laughing fit. See, Cat's a succubus, as hard as that is to believe. The innocent act keeps her hidden at school so no one knows she's a full on sexual predator. Andre has no problem with the fact that he's a siren since we go to a school for the arts. Beck is a shapeshifter, but not only can he turn into any living thing he wants, he can also change into inanimate objects but it takes a lot of energy so he can't do it often. He nearly scared the hell out of me the whole time we were dating. Robbie's an elf/fairy hybrid. His mom's a fairy and his father's an elf. Fairies aren't just tiny Tinkerbell type beings, they can manipulate their size and their wings are marked onto their backs, like a burn scar. Elves aren't tiny little toy makers, either. Sure, they have the whole pointy ear thing going on, but their shaggy hair usually hides that. The only one out of our group who doesn't know about any of us is Tori since she's still relatively new.

'I swear, I don't know which Cat I prefer; the ditzy Cat or the lustful Cat.' I open the back door for Cat but Nicole jumps in and curls up, leaving both of us smiling and me opening the front door instead.

We drive back to the house and Nicole all but jumps out of the car once the doors unlock.

'What's she so excited about?' Cat asks.

'If I had to guess, I'd say Lost Girl is on. She has a crush on that Dyson guy.' We walk through the front door and sure enough, we're greeted by Lost Girl.

'For being totally made up, they got the succubus nearly spot on. It's alarming, actually.' Cat jumps on my bed when we reach my room.

'They totally missed the part where your eyes glow red instead of blue, you can go all Mystique to fulfill sexual desires, and you don't have the strength Bo portrays. At least not all of it.' I empty my pockets and lay on the bed by her.

'Hey, can you show me your Piano version of Little Red Riding Hood?'

'Yeah, sure.' I go to take out my notebook when I stop cold.

Cat notices and puts a hand on my arm, just in case. 'What is it?'

I take out the notebook and open it. My suspicions just get confirmed.

_It's been weeks since Holly started making me write down my feelings. Seriously, can't I just go kill something in the woods like a normal vampire when I'm angry? Trina says this will be good for me, but honestly? I'm older than her, how come she's almost always right? I'ts not fair. Ugh, I really wanna kill a deer or something right now..._

_~T_

'Did she just say Trina's right about things?' Cat laughs next to me.

Leave it to Cat to make light of me having Vega's journal.

_**I don't think I'm gonna have vampires and werewolves be natural enemies and stuff like that because that's way too overdone. Maybe I will make supernatural clans a thing in this story...hmmm...(Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye)**_


	5. She's Not My Girlfriend

_**Sorry for being gone for so long. My computer would freeze up every time I turned it on so I just said screw it and did a system recovery. I lost a lot of stuff, but at least I can finally do my enrollment for my senior year. I've also had finals and EoCs (End of Course Exams) and I'm trying to potty train my niece since everyone else gave up. If I'm gonna be babysitting a 3 year old this summer, either she gets potty trained ASAP or I'm upping my price. *Sigh* Anyways, on with the story...**_

**Tori POV**

'You have Jade's journal?!' Trina screeches. Not yells. _Screeches. _I swear, banshees have nothing on Trina.

'Say it louder, Treen, I don't think they heard you on MARS!' I sigh, frustrated, and throw myself on the couch.

'Sorry, it's just...I'm a _vampire_ and I'm scared of her.' Trina taps my shoulder and I sit up, letting her sit down before I lay my head on her lap.

'You wanna talk scary?' She's a werewolf.' I bite back a laugh when she starts choking on air.

'She's a what now?!' Trina's always had a fear of werewolves. I don't really know why, but it's always been there.

'I have to give it back to her. Like, now.' I get up and head to the door. When I open it, I find Jade and Cat on the other side.

Jade lowers the hand she was gonna use to knock and instead brings up her other hand, my journal coming up in front of me. 'We accidentally switched when you ran into me today. Thought you might want it back.'

I take it gingerly and hand hers to her. 'I'd be correct in assuming you read it?'

'You'd be a hypocrite if you say you didn't do the same.' She has me there.

I look over at Cat and she looks a little flushed. 'You okay, Cat?'

She nods and puts on a slight smile, waving it off. 'Yeah, it's probably just allergies.' She turns to Jade. 'May I see you for a moment?'

Jade nods and they both go off, leaving me and Trina confused in the living room.

**Cat POV**

Okay, the second Tori and Jade made eye contact, I almost came on the spot. Being a succubus, I can see sexual auras and feel the sexual tension between people. Their auras were crimson, like my eyes when I feed, and there was so much tension it could've taken out an elephant.

Pulling Jade off to the bathroom and turning on the water, I take a deep breath. 'You two are gonna be the death of me...'

She looks at me, confused. 'What do you mean, kitty?'

'Whenever you and Tori are together, the sexual energy you two produce is off the charts. Normally I'd focus on the other person in the room, but even Trina felt it. Just admit you're in love with her and do it already! I nearly yell and let out a frustrated sigh, running my hands through my hair.

'Have you fed today, Cat?'

'I'm fine.' Truth is, I'm not fine. If I don't feed soon, I'll black out and my instincts take over.

'Cat, you're not fine. When was the last time you fed?'

'Last week...'

'Then feed off of me. If what you say about me and Tori is true, I have plenty to spare.'

I look at Jade questioningly. 'You sure?'

She nods and I hesitate. 'You want me to look like Tori?'

She nods again and I change my appearance. I've never really paid attention to how I change to look like other people. I see black and go numb for a few seconds and when it's over, my body gets this tickling sensation all over. Jade says it looks like how Mystique from X-Men does it. Once I look like Tori, I look at Jade, asking once more time if she's fine with this. With a nod, I don't hesitate to start feeding off of her sexual energy.

Once I have enough to sate me for the next couple of days, I pull away, leaving Jade a little dazed. 'Let's get back before your girlfriend gets too worried and wonders what's going on in here.'

Jade blushes. 'She's not my girlfriend.'

'Not yet.' I smirk as I turn off the water, opening the door and letting Jade go out first.

_**I have more written out, just not a whole chapter. I didn't really know where to go from the last chapter, so I just made a filler chapter. Next chapter will probably be better. Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye**_


	6. Abilities and Ice Cream

**_Okay I read the clock wrong when I updated I'm Lovesick. NOW I have 10 minutes to get to work. I was gonna make this chapter longer, but I don't have enough time to type it out before work and I really wanna get this up so I don't think about it for the next 3 hours. Anyways, here it is. (Sorry for changing some things)_**

**Trina POV**

Cat and Jade walk off to the bathroom, leaving me in the living room with my sister. She looks a little out of it and when I touch her arm, she's burning up. 'Get it together Tori! Do you wanna burn down the house this time?'

Every vampire has inhuman strength, speed, and the ability to compel humans. If a vampire works at compulsion and gets really good at it, they can compel supernatural beings as well as humans. But that's not the point. Certain vampires also have other abilities, ranging from mind reading, to possession, to being clairvoyant. Tori has the ability to mimic and retain powers. She also has the ability to forget powers and the ability to give someone whatever powers she knows. Because of this, she gave me her mimic and retain ability. In the supernatural community, we're called sponges. We also don't just gain abilities from other vampires, we gain them from anyone. Right now we're mental shields, physical shields, ability to read minds and memories (we can turn it on and off), lie detection, telekinesis, pyro and cryokenisis, molecular manipulation (speed up or slow down molecules like Piper from Charmed), teleportation, levitation, shape shifting, thought projection, pathokenisis (empathy with the ability to change emotions), ability to know someone's intentions, mind control (stronger than compulsion), and the ability to create illusions. I know it's a lot, but they all have their uses and we can control all of them except the empathy, lie detection, and our mental shields.

'Sorry Trina...' She lays back on the couch and puts her head in my lap.

She's cooled down, so I slowly comb my fingers through her hair. 'I swear Tor, if you start a fire when Jade and Cat come back, I'll hurt you.'

She just chuckles at my empty threat and snuggles into me a bit. 'You know I only do that when I'm surprised. How are you so good at controlling your emotions?'

I smile down at her and lightly caress her cheek. 'I was married, remember? Even though I loved Christopher, I hid my emotions from him for the majority of our marriage.'

We hear the water in the bathroom turn off and the door opens. Tori gets a little warmer and her hair starts smoking a little bit. I let out an almost inaudible giggle and Tori smacks my arm.

'What'd we miss?' Jade asks, wearing a confused look similar to Cat's.

'Nothing. Hey Cat, wanna go get some ice cream? I'll buy.' I offer, trying to give my sister some time alone with Jade.

She smiles, her eyes lighting up at the mention of the sweet treat. I look in her eyes for a second and notice they have a crimson tint to them that wasn't there before. The last time I saw eyes like those, we were back in Italy and a succubus was trying to seduce Tori...wait a minute...

Cat skips out the door with her signature "YAY!" and I follow after. I haven't picked up any negative intentions from neither Cat nor Jade so I don't feel the need to be defensive. When we get in the car, I turn the radio on at a low volume and put on my seat belt. 'So, where to my little succubus?'

She looks at me with the most surprised face I've seen in years and I couldn't stop the laugh even if I wanted to. 'Dairy Queen sound okay?'

She nods and I pull out of the driveway. The drive is silent aside from the music until Cat turns it down and looks over at me. 'Why didn't you and Tori tell us?'

'Why didn't you guys tell us?' I counter.

She goes to say something before thinking better of it and closes her mouth again. After a few more moments, I sigh. 'It's not like we didn't think we could trust you guys...supernaturals usually have a general dislike of vampires. They think that because they don't need humans to survive, we're beneath them. Frankly, we don't need humans to survive either. We can drink blood from animals or even other vampires in certain situations. Human blood keeps the thirst away longer, however. We also knew you guys weren't human because you didn't smell human. The smell alone wasn't enough to let us know what you guys were though. We were afraid of being turned away if we told you what we were...'

Cat nods understandingly. 'We entertained the possibility of you two being human, but it was too obvious you weren't. I mean, you two are insanely beautiful, we never see your parents when we're over at your house, you two are way too mature for your ages, and only angels are as nice as Tori is.'

I pull up to the drive up and Cat orders. She looks a little surprised when I order something too, along with something for Jade and Tori. Cat got a cake batter blizzard with red velvet cake bits, I got Jade and Tori coffee flavored blizzards, mocha for Jade and caramel for Tori, and I got myself a mint chocolate chip blizzard with chocolate shavings on top.

'I thought vampires couldn't eat normal food.'

'We can't survive off of it, but we can enjoy the taste.' I give the guy at the window the money and he hands us our ice cream in one of those plastic cup holder things.

She goes to ask another question, but I hold up a hand to stop her. 'I find the more you think about it, the larger the headache. Tori tried to explain it to me once and I came out with a migraine.'

I smile and glance at the other girl before pulling out onto the road. She looks at me and smiles. 'You're not like the other vampires we've come across.'

'I could say the same for you, succubus.'

_**This is a little different than what I have written down in my notebook, but I like this version better. I gave more insight into Tori and Trina's abilities (I know, I changed them but I didn't like the previous ones), the reason why Tori and Trina didn't tell the gang they were vampires, and managed to get a little Trina/Cat bonding time. But I better go, Hasta luego mi pastelitos. Good damn bye!**_


	7. Wolves Mate for Life

**_Hello hello! Another chapter here for all of you little pretties. I thought I'd better do this before I get too caught up in Ringer and start calling Siobhan many colorful names. I mean seriously, who the hell sleeps with their best friend's husband, gets pregnant, fakes their death, then tries to kill their twin sister after starting a new life in Paris?_******

**_megameneko20151: I wish I worked for tips haha. I finished work on Friday and I get paid for my last week tomorrow. It was just for this month, but I made some pretty good money. For serious though, I already wanna work on Love is Magic, I just need to find a good place to take it. I wanna keep writing for Jori, but I have a bunch of inspiration for Bellice and Bechloe and maybe a little bit for Bellamione. So I wanna try writing for those ships. Update as much as possible. Au revior._**

**_Lushcoltrane: I like Cat and Trina as a couple too, for reasons I'm not quite sure about. And thank you. If I'm being completely honest, I got the idea from Twilight, but I expanded the abilities and stayed away from the sparkles. I'm trying to find a good explanation as to why they have no reaction to sunlight...unless I already said something. Did I?_**

**_ScottyBgood: I'm trying to get the wolves to be as unique as possible. I just don't know how to do that just yet. Any suggestions?_**

**3rd Person POV**

After Trina leaves with Cat, Jade immediately sits on one of the sofas. When you have a beast just under the skin, begging to be set free to claim her mate, anything helps. Tori, on the other hand, has to keep moving to burn off the nervous energy. Hopefully she doesn't burn the house as well.

'Do you want something to drink?' Tori offers, looking for a distraction and an excuse to move.

'Some water would be nice.'

Looking at Tori's form walk into the kitchen, hips swaying, Jade has to bite her lip to keep in control. Her control slips a little bit when Tori bends down to get a bottle of water from the bottom shelf of the fridge. Tori says as much when she gets back to the couch.

'Jade?'

'Hmmm?'

'Any particular reason your eyes are luminous?'

Taking the bottle from Tori, Jade takes a long drink, her eyes dimming back down. 'They get like that when I'm feeling an extreme emotion. For example, if I were to feel extremely angry...or turned on...'

Tori sees Jade peak at her then put her head down. If oxygen were a necessity, it would physically hurt for Tori to breathe. She didn't wanna read too much into this, but come on. Jade practically admitted to wanting Tori and she was even embarrassed about it. All Tori could do was stare at the wolf in front of her.

After she said that, a weight was lifted off of Jade's shoulders. Only to be replaced with one twice as large and a million times heavier. Tori has the power to crush her heart if she wants and the thought of rejection was weighing heavily on Jade. Wolves mate for life, so she has to be extremely cautious as to who she gives her heart to. She just hopes she's making the right choice by giving it to Tori.

'God, how am I gonna tell Trina I broke her sister?' Jade wonders out loud, trying to lighten the mood then taking a sip of her water.

Tori snaps out of it and a shy smile plays on her lips. She looks to the side. 'I don't wanna assume anything but...' She looks up into Jade's eyes. 'Does that mean you like me?'

Nodding, Jade tries to hide the blush threatening to appear on her face. She lets out a yelp of surprise that turns into a whimper when Tori kisses her.

'Good. Cause I like you too.'

**Trina POV**

'Mocha for you...and Caramel for you.' I hand Tori and Jade each their ice cream and sit next to Tori while Jade moves to sit next to Cat.

Tori smiles at me and, to my surprise, so does Jade. 'Did Cat have to make you buy us ice cream?' Jade asks, looking at me while taking a taste of hers.

Cat shakes her head. 'She ordered you two something the second I finished my order. She beat me to it.'

'Trina's not all that heartless. She thinks of others about as much as I do. She just acts the part in public.' Tori says, smiling at me.

'Why? Isn't it difficult to act ALL the time?' Jade asks.

'Living multiple lifetimes as the same person gets boring after the first century. Gotta do something to keep the boredom at bay.' I shrug, eating a bite of ice cream. 'But I have a question for you, Jade.'

'Shoot.'

Tori holds out a spoonful of her ice cream out for me. 'That whole "mating for life" thing wolves do. What happens to the wolf when their mate dies?' I ask before closing my mouth over the spoon and doing the same for Tori.

'Why do you ask?' Jade asks, looking at me and my sister. I could see Cat's curious looks as well.

'I remember something fuzzy from my human life, but it's too vague for me to make out anything concrete...' Tori slips the spoon out of her mouth and puts a comforting arm around me. Our human lives are touchy subjects.

'Wolves are extremely protective of their mates and love them with their entire beings. When a wolf's mate dies from natural causes, some wolves fall into a depression and lose their will to go on. If a wolf's mate is _killed_, whether in cold blood or self-defense, some wolves will stop at nothing until their mate is avenged.'

I tense up after she finishes. I feel like there's something I'm missing...something I should know about this topic...I just can't place my finger on it. Every time I reach for it, it moves away like it's avoiding me.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a hand squeezing my shoulder. I look up to see a very concerned Tori looking back at me. 'You okay, sweetheart?'

I put on a smile and nod. 'Yeah, just got lost in thought for a bit.'

**Tori POV**

I'm getting kinda worried about Trina. She seems a little out of it, ever since she asked Jade about wolf mates. I'll have to ask her about it when Jade and Cat leave.

The rest of the night goes on with us talking and learning things neither side knew. For example, Trina and I learned Andre's a siren, Beck's a shape shifter, Robbie's an elf/fairy hybrid, and I guess Trina already knew Cat's a succubus. I was a little worried when I found that out, but Trina put the feeling to rest the moment she felt it. Don't want a repeat of Italy, right?

We gave them as good as we got until around 1 in the morning. Neither girl was fit to drive, so we lead them to Jade's car and I put them in the back seat while Trina locked up the house.

'Do you know where Jade lives?' Trina asks when we get in.

'Yeah, I've been there a couple of times for school. No one was ever home, but I know she lives with her mom and has two younger sisters and a younger brother. Oh, turn right up here.'

'I don't know whether to be curious about why you've never met her family or worried that you know that much without meeting them.' Trina laughs and a few minutes later, we're parked in Jade's driveway.

Cat and Jade are out cold in the back seat; Cat's head on Jade's shoulder and Jade's resting against Cat's. It's too cute not to take a picture, so I do so before we take them out of the car. I pick Jade up bridal style and Trina does the same with Cat. Judging from the light coming from the living room, someone's awake. Not wanting to wake anyone else up, I knock softly. Whoever's awake will hear it, right?

We stand there for a few moments until the door opens to reveal a woman in her late-thirties, early-forties with long, caramel colored hair and kind, motherly mint green eyes. She must be Jade's mother.

'We're terribly sorry for bothering you this late, Mrs. West. Cat and Jade came over after school and we lost track of time. But don't worry, our parents made sure they ate dinner.' I say with a smile.

'Thank you, girls. Come in, I'll show you to Jade's room. And please, call me Amanda. I haven't been Mrs. West in nearly 10 years.' Amanda says with a kind smile, leading us up the stairs to Jade's room.

We lay them down after Amanda pulls the covers. Before we all leave the room, we hear Jade mumble "Tori" and Cat mumble "Trina".

Amanda leads us into the living room, which you have to pass through to get to the door. 'Before you two leave, could I speak with you for a moment?'

Trina and I nod and sit on the couch next to Amanda.

'So...how long have you two been vampires?'

**_Where do you think Amanda is taking this? And more importantly, what happened to Mr. West? Wolves mate for life, so was he killed/did he die? Or was Amanda ever even his mate? Also, the girls have to get home for their six month check in with Holly and David, remember? So many questions...Anyways, Hasta luego mi pastelitos. Good damn bye!_**


	8. Please, Sit Down

_**Short like the chapter of I'm Lovesick, but this is setup for the next chapter where we learn about Mr. West, delve farther into Tori's past, figure out what was really up with the Spanish Influenza, and perhaps have one of Jade's siblings make an appearance. We also find out about special werewolves. I needed a place to start talking about that and I figured why not have them talk to Jade's mom about it since she's a werewolf that's been around longer than her daughter and could give more information and understands the supernatural world better.**_

**Amanda POV**

When I opened the door and saw these two girls holding my babies, I nearly had a heart attack. I mean, how else was I supposed to react when two strangers are at my door carrying my unconscious daughters at one in the morning? Then I saw the bonds. Jade had mated with the girl holding her and the bond between Cat and the other girl is continually growing stronger. The two girls have formed a familial bond, so my guess is they're closer than normal sisters. I'll have to have a talk with these two.

'We're terribly sorry for bothering you so late, Mrs. West. Cat and Jade came over after school and we lost track of time. But don't worry, our parents made sure they ate dinner.' Jade's mate says with a smile. At least they attempt to act human.

'Thank you girls. Come in, I'll show you to Jade's room. And please, call me Amanda. I haven't been Mrs. West in nearly 10 years.' I smile kindly and lead them upstairs, keeping an ear out for my other children.

Once we're in Jade's room, I pull the blankets while the girls lay my daughters down. Before we leave the room, Jade mumbles "Tori" and Cat mumbles "Trina." So those are their names.

I lead Tori and Trina into the living room but stop them before they could leave. 'Before you two leave, could I speak with you for a moment?'

They nod and sit next to me on the couch. They're tense so I can tell they're nervous.

'So...how long have you two been vampires?'

_**One thing that's not related to this story, I named Jade's babies Rebekah and Elijah because I really like those names. If it wouldn't leak into The Originals, I'd have named someone Niklaus. I like it, but Elijah and Rebekah sound better with the last name West. I'm looking for middle names if anyone has any ideas. Not much to say on this story that I haven't said in the beginning, so Hasta luego mi pastelitos. Good damn bye**_


	9. What Really Happened In 1918

**_Finally! I can upload this! I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out, if I do say so myself. Quick thing though, before you read this chapter, go reread chapters 4 and 6 because I've changed some things that wouldn't have made sense later on in the story._**

**_Seriously, do it._**

**Tori POV**

We had a feeling Amanda knew what we were the moment she saw us, but that doesn't make it any easier. We're used to being outcast because of what we are, not welcomed with open arms. So when Amanda asked that question, I was shocked. Thankfully, Trina answered without a second thought. 'Tori was turned around 1007 and I was turned in 1918 during the Spanish Influenza.'

Amanda looked pained at the mention of that horrible time in history and I gave her a sympathetic look. She looks at me and I know I have to tell Trina. 'Treen, do you know what actually caused the epidemic?'

'It's cause is unknown, right? They said it was only supposed to be a common flu, but it's unknown as to why it was so deadly.'

'Well, that's what the humans were meant to think...'

_~Flashback~_

_I've heard of a killer flu that originated around a certain point in Italy, so me, being the curious little vampire I am, decided to come check it out. It's curious because the flu isn't supposed to be killer in these parts of Europe; the people have developed an immunity to it some hundred years ago. That leads me to believe that this flu is a supernatural occurrence. My money is on the werewolves because A: the werewolf infection has flu-like symptoms; B: the probability of surviving it is very slim; and C: there are two ways to get infected, ingest the blood of a werewolf or get bitten by one in their wolf forms._

_As I'm about to start looking for the cause of this whole mess, I'm tackled to the ground by something big, furry, and very strong. I quickly throw it off of me and am on my feet in a matter of seconds. I hear growling and turn my head to the source; another wolf, only this one in human form._

_'You'd do well to get out of here, you filthy leech. I'd hate to get my hands dirty killing you.'_

_I snarl at the human wolf, my fangs dropping down a little. 'What are you trying to do to these people? They haven't done anything to you.'_

_The human wolf actually has the audacity to laugh. 'I plan on increasing the werewolf numbers, of course. The more of us there are, the better our chances are of becoming the superior supernatural species. Our world has been without order for too long!'_

_That's when I hear a scream from somewhere on the main street. I'm tempted to go look for who made the earsplitting sound, but I can't right now. I have to finish the two mutts first. The human wolf gave me one last smirk before he started shifting. From the pace he's changing at and the amount of pain he's in, I'd say he's a made werewolf. While he's changing, his friend comes and snarls at me before snapping and almost taking off my hand. Right now, all I have are my mental and physical shields, cryokinesis, teleportation, empathy, illusions, and telekinesis._

_The wolf is brown with some spots of black here and there. Like all wolves, its eye color is luminous; in this wolf's case a luminous midnight blue. The human wolf cries out in pain as I hear his bones break and rearrange, his skin stretching and fur growing all over his body. I look to the sound and soon realize that was my first mistake. Once my eyes are off of it, the brown wolf lunges at me, knocking me to the ground while trying to claw at my body. I use my telekinesis to throw the wolf off of me, only to be pounced on by yet another wolf. This one's pitch black with luminous bright sulfur yellow eyes. The brown wolf recovers and starts stalking towards me, the black wolf snapping at my face. I teleport out from under the black wolf and into a corner, thinking of a way to kill these wolves so I can see if the person who screamed is still alive. Then, I get an idea and wait as the wolves advance on me. They lunge at the same time and I teleport a few feet behind them, encasing their all but their necks in ice. I bite them, injecting as much venom as I can into their bloodstreams before setting them free so they can wallow in agony. The bastards deserve it for killing so many innocent people._

_I then hurry to the place I think the scream originated from and watch as a girl around 21 years old staggers around, asking for a doctor. I smell blood and see her start to lose her footing. She collapses and I can't make it before her head hits the ground. I carry her to a secluded area, the whole way hearing her mumble "Christopher" who I'm assuming is her husband or her son. I notice a bite mark on her leg and grimace, cursing under my breathe. Taking a deep breath, I bite her wrists before biting her neck, praying my venom can cut off the infection before it spreads to her heart and kills her._

_~End Flashback~_

'When you woke up, you had no memory of the real events that happened; probably due to the fact you hit your head when you collapsed. I suppose your subconscious is wary of werewolves because of the events prior to your change.' I try to explain.

'That's really what happened?' Trina asks, seemingly in shock.

'There was a group of werewolves who thought we were the superior species and should rule the supernatural community. They killed many of their own and used their blood to taint water supplies all throughout Italy. They thought that when the new wolves changed, they'd set them to roam free to do the expanding for them, seeing as how newly made wolves have even less control than newly shifted purebloods. When their plan failed, the wolves who had nothing to do with this made sure the rest of the group was properly taken care of.' Amanda backs me, looking at Trina sadly. 'A made wolf has even less of a chance at turning others than purebloods. While purebloods have around a 25% chance, a made wolf has somewhere between a 10-12% chance.'

'So Christopher...?'

'Maybe. There's a very slim chance, however, and I don't want you to get your hopes up.'

She looks at me with tear-filled eyes but nods, leaning into the embrace I offer.

While I comfort Trina, I look at Amanda. Trying to lighten the mood, I smile at her knowingly. 'You can see bonds between people, right?'

She looks a little surprised but nods. 'How do you know?'

'We can mimic and retain powers. We do it without thinking about it and when we gain a new one, it feels like updating inventory. We just kinda know.' Trina says, still leaning on me.

I hear a noise and look to the stairs where I see a younger version of Jade trying to hide behind the railing and failing miserably. I'm guessing that's her younger sister Nicole. Looks like she's been listening in for a while.

'Nicole, sweetie, what are you doing up? It's nearly 3:30 in the morning.' Amanda says sternly.

'I was in the bathroom and thought I'd get some water before going back to bed.'

I can tell she's lying, but she goes into the kitchen and gets some water anyway. I'm about to ask Amanda what happened to Mr. West, when I hear a snippet of thought from Amanda. 'It's your birthday? When?' I turn to look at Nicole so fast my neck would've snapped had I been human.

Said girl nearly drops her glass and puts her hand over her heart, which is beating erratically. 'Today. How'd you know?' Nicole asks, looking as confused as her mother.

This gets Trina's attention and she sits up straighter. 'We should gift her an ability, one each.'

'That's an amazing idea, Trina! Harmless powers only though, you know how disastrous it was while we were learning to control our pyrokinesis.'

Nicole looks about ready to burst from excitement. 'Really? Do I get to pick?'

'If you go to sleep now, we'll talk about it when you wake up.' Amanda says, shooting us grateful looks. She's thankful I put active powers off the table and she's happy I'm making an effort as Jade's mate.

Nicole runs up the stairs and as soon as her breathing evens out, I turn to Amanda and pick up where we left off before we were interrupted. 'So, what happened to Mr. West?'

**Amanda POV**

The question doesn't cause me as much heartache as one would expect. 'He found his mate.'

_~Flashback~_

_When I came of age, 16, my father arranged my marriage to Victor West. Both of us came from well known pureblood families, so we were expected to carry on both of our lines. A few months after having Rain and Tawny, I could feel Victor pulling away. For 3 years, he's been drifting farther and farther apart; making our bond weaker and weaker to the point of snapping. With Jade staying at Cat's with Nicole and the twins being with my mother, this is the perfect opportunity to find out what's going on._

_'Victor?' I call, hearing the front door close and the sound of loud footfalls on the stairs._

_'Not now, Amanda.' He walks into the bedroom and starts packing his things._

_'Where are you going?' I ask, thoroughly confused._

_'I said not now, Amanda.' He repeats, voice raising slightly._

_'Damn it, Victor, answer me!' I shout, knowing my mint green eyes are luminous with anger._

_'I found my mate, okay?! Is that what you want to hear?!' He shouts back, emerald eyes matching mine. After a few deep breaths, his eyes go back to normal and he sighs. 'I'm leaving, Amanda.'_

_I stay silent for a while, comprehending what I heard. It takes a while to make sure you've found your mate. That's where I assume the drift started three years ago. I understand that he would want a divorce to be with the one who holds the other half of his heart, what I don't understand is why he's in such a hurry to up and leave. Without saying goodbye to the kids. My eyes are luminous once more and I round on my ex husband, a growl building in my chest. 'That's it? You're just gonna abandon your children?'_

_'They're your children, Amanda. They were never mine.'_

_With that, he up and left._

_~End Flashback~_

'Haven't heard from him since.' I say, sighing. 'I get that he found his mate, but to leave his children? Just like that?'

Tori looks shocked but Trina looks straight up livid. All of a sudden, Tori's pant leg starts on fire, concentrated around the knee. I gasp in surprise but Tori just sighs and blows on it, little ice crystals turning out the flame.

'If I ever find this Mr. West, I'm gonna end him and his mate.' Trina threatens, a fire in her eyes that downright terrifies me.

'Empty threats, Treen, empty threats. What if they have children? Would you really take their parents away from them?' Tori soothes, a hand on her sister's knee.

Trina sighs and grumbles out a "No..."

I let out a small chuckle and get up from my seat. 'Would you girls like some vanilla waffles with chocolate swirls and cinnamon? It's nearly 6:30 and the children should be waking up soon.'

They smile kindly at me and stand as well. 'We're at your service, madam.' Tori curtsies, remind me that she was once a servant.

'You'll have to tell me about the 1000's someday, but for now, let's get started on those waffles.'

_**I really want some waffles now...especially those waffles. I haven't had those waffles in a really long time, my sister and I make them sometimes when I go visit. When we have them, instead of chocolate swirls we use chocolate chips. Anyway, which powers should Tori and Trina gift Nicole since the next chapter is her birthday party during which Tori and Trina get a little closer to everyone. Drop a few lines and let me know what you think. Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye.**_


End file.
